Viva la Vida
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: A look into Static Shock universe, twenty years after the show ends. Warning: mentions some alcohol.


_Viva la Vida _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: A few are implied, though no actual romance, just the products of it.

This is set about twenty or so years into the future. Alva still around too, even though he'd be about a hundred. I'm just using my artistic license here, peoples! Also, most of these pairings have no basis at all in the show, but I just thought they looked cute together, which is, most of the time, my criteria for pairings I happen to like. Anyways, read on and enjoy!

Mr. Alva looked out of the large window in his office, pondering the Bang Baby problem. Twenty years ago, he was doing the same and had come up with a solution, but, this time, no solution was within reach. He couldn't rid the city of the Bang Babies now. They were, as they themselves had put it, "here to stay." This had, of course, displeased Alva greatly, very greatly indeed.

He then turned away from the window to the files on his desk. They weren't much, just a basic description of Dakota City's newest Bang Babies, or, as Alva referred to them as, mutant abominations. The first file was on a small half-Jewish girl who was originally from Gotham City. Her name was Anna Marie Yotowski, daughter of the meta-humans Ferret, Luke Yotowski, and Gear, Richard O. Foley. Her parents were rather wealthy, allowing them to rise above the poverty they were born into, to become two of the richest men in the world. Public opinion would have been higher, if they weren't publically metas, who were also in "love" with one another and had five children together. So far, Alva only had Anna Marie's file. She had the ability to absorb energy through touch from her bare skin. She could take memories, the abilities, and, if she held on to someone long enough, their lives. She also could not control her "gifts."

The next few files were on the Evans children, also the spawn of two male metas. There were seven children in all, all endowed with their own unique abilities. Intangibility, flight, telepathy, shapeshifting, telekinesis, inhuman strength, and energy bombs, those people, in Alva's opinion, were weapons of mass destruction, not simply children! Also, there was little known about their parents, only names. Ivan "Ebon" Evans and Scott "Shiv" Gummer had little meaning to anyone, including Alva, further prompting more research into that particular family, even more so than the Yotowskis.

Another file was on a half-black, half-white boy named Cameron Stone. He could control electricity. His "mother" was Static, known to a few as Virgil Hawkins. His father was Francis Stone, an ex-hoodlum called Hotstreak.

Another file was on Mr. Stone's sister, Helena, who was a fire starter.

There were even more files on even more of the Bang Baby plague. Tanya Osgood could make bullets out of anti-matter. Henry McCall could bring inanimate objects to life. Teresa Fernandez had a supersonic scream. Her sister could manipulate water. Jack Collins could control ice. Peyton Amarillo could invent anything she could think of. The files seemed endless.

Alva pinched together the bridge of his nose and sighed, trying to ward off an impending migraine. He then got up to pour himself a nice glass of brandy. He sat back down and then turned on the intercom, stating, "Anyone who captures one of the meta-humans posted on the company website will earn themselves five million dollars for one dead, ten million for one alive."

He sat back down as he could practically feel the excited, frantic whispers in the air in his building. Though it seemed impossible, Mr. Alva was going to eradicate every last abomination off the face of the earth. He smiled to himself and poured some more brandy into his glass. Yes, this could be a good day after all. _Viva la vida_.

By the way, this story might be continued, but, for now, it will be just a one-shot. Oh, and Jack Collins is the same Jack Collins in my other fanfic, _Next_. Anyways, read and review!


End file.
